


Wonder Woman: Slave Girl to Demons

by merlin39194



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin39194/pseuds/merlin39194
Summary: Wonder Woman ends up in the demon realm and becomes a toy to a group of demons.
Kudos: 7





	Wonder Woman: Slave Girl to Demons

Wonder Woman  
Slave Girl for Demons  
written by Merlin39194  
The characters in this story belongs to DC Comics and I am in no way making any money off of it. Also this version of Wonder Woman is not the Gal Gadot version. She is more of a combination of the comic and Lynda Carter Version.

Wonder woman walked around the mountain her blue eyes looking around her body clad in her uniform with her belt her large breasts heaving under her tight bustier. She breathes softly afterall she has come to investigate the disappearance of several people in the area. She soon found a cave and enter and when she did she felt strange. It was then she noticed that the inside of the cave felt cooler and she looked behind her she sees a realm door her eyes widening as it closes suddenly. She thinks to herself her eyes narrowing as she hears noise of things talking to each other. She also smelled unwash bodies and other foul smells like a place that haven't cleaned in a while.  
"Strange it seems I am in a different realm and now I hear voices speaking. I believe I can do quite good since I still have my powers and my belt on." She thought to herself.  
She slowly made her way down toward the voices her curiousity moving her forward her blue eyes curious she slowly move around the corner and was shocked to what she saw. The cave opened up and she saw a large opening with several small creatures with six eyes with red bodies and four clawed fingers on each hand. She looked at their bodies and noticed that they was dirty and covered in dirt. Their height would come up to her hip and they was chattering near a fur rug on the floor and connected to a ring on the floor was a chain and leash. The demons spoke to each other in high pitch voices." We haven't had any fun for a while. Let's hope a portal opens up soon and we get another toy." Wonder Woman instantly realized that she was in the demon realm and she has heard how they enslaved humans. She begins to back up but unfortunately she realized that she was never as quiet as her Justice League colleague Batman. She accidentially sent a rock down the corridor making a noise it was then the demons turned and saw her. She slowly held up her hands backing up as they approach her their eyes glowing with Lust as they eyed her curvy body clad in her uniform. She begin to speak to them her voice coming out a bit weary.  
"Easy now I mean you no harm. I was just looking for a way back to my world."  
The demons looked at each other and begin to move closer to her their feet which had three toes and claws on them made noise as they walked on the floor. One of them stepped forward and spoke.  
"You will have to wait portals happen randomly until then you might consider staying and entertaining us with your presense."  
Wonder woman continued to back up until her bare back met the wall of the cave as the demons surround her she spoke noticing the look in their eyes.  
"I think not."  
It was when she said that some of them jump her their hands grabbing at her as she struggles knowing that her strength can save her. When she grabbed the first one she found out that she had no strength and that her belt was useless as they grabbed her and carried her to the center of the cave. Wonder Woman struggled wildly her tiara falling off to clang on the floor they soon threw her down on the floor and held her down spread eagle. She struggled wildly as her eyes look around noticing that they was stroking their members which was normal size for a human male but was big on the demons. One of the demons unclasp her belt and threw it off into the corner as the ones holding her legs pull off her boots and threw them into the corner as well. The one that threw her belt looked at it before he threw it and sniffed it before speaking to her.  
"Magic or anything similar from your world doesn't work here. I had a feeling when you tried to throw one of us that in your world you have powers but here none."  
He nodded to one them who picked up a metal collar off the floor that was connected to the chain and move closer to her. Wonder Woman shook her head as she tried to keep her head flat on the ground. One of them grab her thick mane of black hair and lifted her head as she felt the cold metal of the collar snapped around her neck. It was then she knew that she was in danger. The demons begin to cackle as she their hands probing her flesh their skin felt like rubber on her skin and left dirt marks on her smooth creamy flesh. through her costume as they tried to find a way to remove it. She was glad that the zipper to it was on her back until they flipped her over on her stomach. She shook her head as one of the demon's fingers found her zipper and he smiled at his friends as he slowly begin to pull it down exposing her back as the zipper went down to the crack of her ass. They quickly flipped her over as the costume hangs loose on her they begin to peel the costume off. They pull it down exposing her large pear shape breasts the pink nipples erect from her fear as she struggled they bounce before their eyes. She turns her face away as they pull it down to her hips and two of them lifted her hips as they pulled it completely off showing her flat stomach her womanhood covered by a patch of curly black hair. She clenches her hands as the demons cackle at the sight of her bare body the two on her legs spread her legs farther showing her sex to them. Two demons got on each side of her impressive chest and each one grab a breast in their hands. They soon lower their mouths and begin to lick her nipples their hands moving her breasts in slow circles. She moans softly as she begins to feel warm for some odd reason her face flushing as they groped her naked body. She soon realized that their touch was causing her to feel warm and aroused. Wonder Woman shook her head feeling the claws dig into her skin as two of them move closer to examine her sex as one of them bends down and sniffs her womanhood. She tries to pull away from them as one of them leans down and begins to lick at her slit. Wonder Woman couldn't help to moan softly as she felt the tongue rubbing her slit as she gasps softly her face flushing. She begin to moisten up for them as she felt the tongue slowly push inside her. She responded by clenching around the tongue her eyes closing as she struggles wildly trying to break free.

Wonder Woman lets out small moans of pleasure as she suddenly felt hands grabbing her face and holding her in place as one leans down and kisses her on the lips his tongue entering her mouth. It soons capture her tongue in a dance as she tries to push the tongue out of her mouth as she gasps softly. She then felt the one kissing her leave her mouth she looked up at him her face flushed as he licks his lips as he speaks loudly.  
"She taste pretty good."  
One of them move closer holding their members as he saids smiling to his compatriots.  
"Let's see how she deals with this."  
He slowly forces her mouth open and pushes his member into her mouth and holds her jaws as Wonder Womans tries not to gag on his member. He begins to move back and forth her throat bulging slighlty from his member as her breasts jiggle in the hands of the mouths of the demons playing with her breasts. She closes her eyes humilated at what they was doing to her the ones holding her arms and legs release her as she doesn't move. The demon at her loins pulled his head back her juices leaking from his mouth. One of the demons with a slightly bigger member took his place and aimed it at her womanhood. He lube it up with the juices leaking from her slit before he pushed it in. Wonder Woman flench her fingers clenching the ground she laid on as she gasps loud as it entered her. She clenches around it in welcome as she gasps loud the two releasing her breasts as she struggles to accept him her legs wrapping around the one pushing into her. She begins to move her head back and forth her body taking over. She lets out sweet moans as her head movements become faster on the hard shaft. It only took a few seconds as she suddenly felt the member shoot into her mouth and filling her stomach with cum.  
The demon left her mouth as she gasps cum leaking from her mouth as she slowly sits up wrapping her arms around the one thrusting in her. She gasps softy as she felt the hands of the one thrusting in her held her against him on her back. She felt it's mouth suckle on her nipples as it's head was against her breasts Wonder Woman rested her head on the top of his. She lets out sweet moans as it thrusted in her. Soon both of them reached their limits as she screams loud her juices shooting out around his member and as soon as he shoots into her he pulls out and lets her drop to the ground. Wonder Woman breathes softly her laying on her back her large breasts heaving before them a mixture of his and her juices coming from her sex. One of them slowly gathered up her hair and led her over to the rug on all fours like an animal. Wonder Woman panted her naked buttocks jiggling as she crawled toward the rug. Her ass an easy target for their slaps as she was pushed onto the rug and soon fell asleep on the rug. The demons took her costume and boots and belt and put them in a pile in the corner of treasures. They begin to plan on how much fun they are going to have with her.

The End?

Author's Note:  
I am considering writing another version of this story with bigger demons. The reason I chose small demons because I figured that it would be more humilating for Wonder Woman to be enslaved by smaller demons. Now it won't be the same story but a different one. 

Note 2:

I received some contructive feedback on this story from a good friend who suggested I add some more details and make some improvements. I took his advice to heart I also want to say I'm sorry for any errors in the story. I used word pad for this story since I don't have Word on my computer.


End file.
